Crossing the Boundaries
by Spencer Quinn
Summary: When the Sonic team plan to travel around the galaxy for the Christmas Holidays, they find themselves in a place all too familiar: On Earth, in a place they hardly even recognize and in trouble. That's where they meet Bush Rescue, who promise to help bring the team back together. OC WARNING! If you don't like, don't read. And enjoy! ;)


**First chapter, hope you enjoy! Review if you have the time to do that and tell me how I'm doing. And there are going to be a few hints to my **_**Code of the Bunyip Keepers**_** story and my **_**Sonic X: Wreaking Havoc**_** story I think I'll write up here. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Interference**

**6.00pm—Angel Island**  
It was a cold afternoon today in Knothole, so Sonic and his friends had all retreated to the Master Emerald Shrine on Angel Island, where it was much warmer. It was the third day of Christmas, and the friends were discussing traveling around the galaxy. But they couldn't even talk since they were all chattering their teeth and shaking so much.

They wanted to do something different this year for Christmas—get away from Eggman (everyone can take care of themselves for a few months, right?), celebrate Christmas elsewhere, maybe even make some new friends, too.

"So, given the amount of Chaos Energy we have with Sonic, Shadow and the Chaos Emeralds we should be able to go traveling right?" Tails asked as he calculated the energy signature of the Chaos Emeralds.

"Assuming if that's the case then we could go wherever we want. I'm not staying on _this_ planet for the holidays," Shadow insisted, crossing his arms.

Previously, Tails had done a scan over Sonic and Shadow before the group all got to Angel Island and found out that their power was exactly in sync with the emeralds.

"Why can't I help with it?" Quick asked.

"Because, Quickster, your powers can't cope with the Chaos Energy," Knuckles said with a smirk. A vein popped on the hedgehog's head.

"I'LL GIVE YOU SOMETHING THAT CAN'T COPE!" the silver and blue hedgehog told him, pulling her fist up and showing that it was sparking with blue electricity. The guardian backed down.

"Guys! Can you please be quiet—I think we're on a roll here!" Sonic announced.

Quick is Shadow's older twin sister. She looks like him, nearly acts like him half the time and has to conceal the better half of her powers with inhibitor rings…like him. However, she doesn't possess the same qualities in power as her twin brother does. Since her powers were electric-based, the Chaos Energy would only backfire on her.

"But if we have all the emeralds, Sonic and Shadow, then we could just go whenever we want to."

Amy stepped forward. "Then what are we waiting for!?"

"Let's go!" Cream cheered.

"Chao Chao!" Cheese cried.

Quick grinned and slung her violin case on her shoulder and grabbed a shiny cyan backpack. "Well, I'm ready. Everybody got everything they need? Because we're not coming back here until its February 10th."

"Yes!" everyone chorused. Packing before they got to Angel Island was actually a great idea as it turned out.

"Sonic, Shadow, do it now!" Rouge said.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" the two hedgehogs shouted.

FLASH!

And the group was suddenly gone, travelling around the galaxy. And just as the third day of Christmas was coming to an end, another one was just beginning.

* * *

**6.00am—Bush Rescue HQ**  
In Coolarangah, Australia, it was early in the morning. So early, in fact, that most of the inhabitants were still in bed..._most_ of them. Suddenly, all you could hear running through the Bush Rescue HQ was their daily rooster for the month—Vite the Tasmanian tiger.

_#On the THIRD Day of Christmas_  
_My best friend gave to me, _  
_Three French hens_  
_Two Turtle doves_  
_And a partridge in a pear tree!#_ Vite sang, loudly. His skills in singing...have seen better days. His singing was so bad it made dogs bark. And woke everyone up.

His elder cousin Sly was the first to get out of his room. He was a russet-furred tiger with ice blue eyes, a dark grey cape, brown pants held up by a belt with a skull belt-buckle, and a very full-on expression on his face at the moment. "That's it, Vite!" he shouted, slipping on a red Bunyip gauntlet and suddenly tackling him to the ground. The russet tiger got up and placed his foot on the younger's chest, his right hand suddenly blazing with fire.

"Sly, you know not to fight fire with water!" Vite said, cheekily. He clicked his fingers and a stream of glowing blue liquid splashed the elder in the face. The flames went out and he didn't look very rapt.

"Who gave you your gauntlet back? Actually, no, where did you find it?"

The dark gold tiger just grinned, brazenly.

"Hey, can we maybe _not_ use the gauntlets for one day please?" a voice asked behind them. "Well, not now anyway."

"It's too early in the morning," another voice said. The two tigers looked over to see a cream-colored tigress with midnight blue eyes, and a parrot with grey feathers and green and yellow plumes on his head. Both of them wore blue sleeveless jackets that had the Bush Rescue logo on the right sleeves.

"I know that, Frosty," Sly replied to the tigress, still with his foot planted on Vite's chest and Vite still trying to struggle out of the clamp. His efforts were pointless—the rusty tiger wasn't shifting at all. "That's why I'm taking care of business here." The fire in his hands started up again.

At that point, the girl became unbiased and extended her hand. "I don't wanna hear it—the others are trying to perform something known as "sleeping in." You should try it someday!"

"I did try it, I couldn't do it because I'm so excited for Christmas and I need to sing it from a mountain but I didn't have a mountain, I had a Bush Rescue HQ and a microphone and—"

"Aw, drat you, you drongos! Now we're _all_ awake!" the youngest member of the group Terra complained as everyone started filing out of their rooms. "I had my hearing aids _off_ and I still hear you!"

"Happy Hanukkah, Pinky!" Sly greeted, wryly, moving away from his cousin. The flames went out again.

* * *

**6.00am—Desert**  
FLASH!

The Sonic team, meanwhile, had landed somewhere they knew all too well.

"This place is probably Mercury in the wrong dimension!" Rouge said.

"Uh…I remember crossing Mercury off the list. And I'm positive that Mercury would be a lot hotter than here. Plus this is red sand—it could be Mars," Tails announced.

"But there's trees over there," Quick pointed out. "Last I checked, Mars didn't have trees." She finally took the time to look around. "As a matter of fact, I think I know this place."

"Really?" Sonic asked, hopefully.

Suddenly an army of green lizards with red-striped flourishes and strange gorilla-sized blue lizards with green hair charged over to the team.

"See? Frills and Blue Tongues. I knew I've been here before—we're in Australia," the silver Ultimate Life Form said.

"Australia? On Earth?" the blue speedster asked. Then he saw that they were storming toward the team. "And something tells me this isn't a welcoming party."

"Get moving!" Shadow said, urgently, pushing Amy and Cream out of the way. He threw a Chaos Spear at the ground and left them in a cloud of red sand. That disoriented their welcoming committee and gave them a chance to retreat to somewhere that wasn't lizard-infested.

"Didn't we cross Earth off the list too!?" Knuckles exclaimed.

* * *

**6.30am—Bush Rescue HQ**  
Ty just got out of his room, and already he and Shazza could see that, judging by the scorch marks on the ground and the puddles of glowing water, Sly and Vite are up.

"Ty!" Plat's voice shrilled from the kitchen.

"Morning Plat!" Ty greeted.

"Ty, your brother and cousin are acting like little kids!" the tigress shouted.

"It was Sly's fault—he started it!" Vite shouted.

Suddenly the Bush Rescue alarm went off, which caused everyone else to run into the quad. Maurie read the broadcast and declared it to the rest of the team.

"What's going on?" Shazza asked.

"There's news about a group of frills and blue tongues running around Dusty Burrows," the cockatoo said.

"Is that it, pop?" Wings asked.

"If it is, can we get going?" the youngest of the team, Terra asked.

"No, that's not it. Apparently there's a group of other critters being chased around by those guys. These guys aren't like the rest of 'em."

"They aren't?" Ridge asked. "What's so different about these ones?"

"They're all strange. One of them's a blue hedgehog."

Terra raised an eyebrow. "A blue hedgehog?"

Sly shook his head in disbelief. "I wanna see this for myself," he announced, walking off.

"Oh dear. Outside Coolarangah?" Julius asked. "I hope they don't hurtle into that asteroid."

Plat looked over at him. "Wait, we _haven't_ found a way to use it yet?" She suddenly had the great idea of pestering Sly or Naomi about it. "Good, because I think I might have an idea for it. Hey, Rusty!" she called catching up to him.

Ty grabbed his ironbark boomerangs and looked at the rest of the team. "Come on, let's go!" he said, leading the team outside of Coolarangah.

Just a blue hedgehog and his mates—this was going to get interesting.

* * *

**And that's it for the first chapter! Hope you enjoyed. Review, give feedback on how weird it probably was and we'll see you in the next chapter! ;)**


End file.
